Eye of the Dragon
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Subaru meets a girl claiming to be "The Dragon of Heaven", and she needs to meet with Kamui. Insanity ensues...and an altered ending to X1999. (I don't own the biting cat...)
1. Default Chapter

Eye of the Dragon

Anthy: I'm BAACK!!!

Anshi: After disturbing family issues...we're back...

Anthy: And with an X/1999 ficcy!

Anshi: Starring Panoru and Kamui and everyone else.

Anthy: CLAMP owns everything but Panoru and the cat I constantly fling at Fuma's head...that cat belongs to Azumanga Daioh

Anshi: and we have an incredible hate for several people, if you have anyone to go on Panoru's "to eat" list (with Fuma at the top), tell us and she will try to eat them.

Anthy: Enjoy the show!

908342908342908342908324908234

Eye of the Dragon

The Dragon with the Power of God

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Subaru saw her first...er...sensed her first. It was an anomaly, an abnormal circle of clouds in the sky, like an entry way to heaven. The circle was there in the night sky, framing the Big Dipper---the immortal symbol of the Seven Seals. But when Subaru looked closer at the center of the circle, into the stars, he saw a serpentine light snaking towards the ground. It soon flattened out from a snake to a line, a meteor heading straight for Tokyo Tower. Subaru felt no threatening aura from this.

But then this stream of light turned, and headed straight for Subaru. He jumped back as it impacted with the roof of the building he was standing on. There was a small crater and some smoke gradually blowing away and dispersing. Subaru jumped in to investigate. Standing in the center of the rubble was a girl a little bit older than Kamui.

She had long black hair that was tied up near the bottom of her ponytail (like Tokiko's hair) and skin that was almost white. She wore a pair of jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank-top. She had no shoes and two beaded bracelets on either wrist. She wore a necklace with a pentagram, and a dragon curled around the outside, as if to be the frame of that pentagram. She turned her head to look at Subaru, revealing the scar over her right eye, and her piercing ice-blue eyes.

"Um...hello?" Subaru tried, hoping this girl actually talked.

"Subaru Sumeragi, Dragon of Heaven, 13th head of the Sumeragi family." She said in reply. Subaru said nothing. He was slightly shocked. The girl said nothing else, but walked to the edge of the building, eyes scanning the world below.

"How do you--?"

"Where can I find Kamui of the Seven Seals?"

"What?!"

"Where can I find Kamui of the Seven Seals?"

Subaru said nothing again. A strange girl looking for Kamui, a girl who had come from the stars. He walked up beside her, and the two stood in silence for a while.

"I need to find Kamui." She said to herself, but Subaru heard it.

"Why do you need to see Kamui? I could arrange a meeting if I knew that you weren't going to kill him." Upon hearing this, the girl threw her head back and laughed. Subaru blinked for a moment, and then soon succumbed to laughter and the two were laughing for no apparent reason.

"I'm not going to kill him. I don't even think I can. But I need to meet him; I need to talk to him." She said.

"I could arrange a meeting, but would it be okay if I come too?" Subaru ventured, hoping she wasn't gonna kill anyone.

"Feel free to bring the Dragons of Heaven, they'll find out one way or another." She said.

"Um...what's your name?"

"My name is Panoru."

When Kamui learned that there was a strange girl looking for him, his first thoughts were something along the line of "WTCF?!?!?!?!?!", but after a minute of a near heart-attack, he agreed to meet with Panoru. Sorata, unable to think of anything better to do, followed. Sorata defended his reasons for going with an evil glare and threatening to shove the entire contents of a Taco Bell down Kamui & Subaru's throats.

They were supposed to meet Panoru at Tokyo Tower, around the spot where Kamui and Fuma were to battle. They stood there for a few minutes before she actually showed, jumping from behind them and landing softly without a sound. She seemed to glare at them with her ice-eyes before speaking.

"Kamui Shiro...that is you no doubt..." She said, voice as cold as her eyes.

"Who wants to know? Who are you and why did you wish to speak to me?" Kamui demanded.

"I am Panoru, sent from God to fight along-side of you."

There was a slight silence before Kamui started laughing.

"God sent you? What can you do? Does your power rival God's?"

Subaru and Sorata didn't see her coming until she had gone. Panoru rushed Kamui, grabbing him by his shirt collar and flying up to the top of the tower and holding him over the edge. Her eyes glowed evilly. Her mouth cracked a smile before she began to speak.

"You would like to see what I can do? Dropped from this height, the madness will overpower your thoughts as the only thing you'll feel is the sensation of falling, and then you'll feel nothing until you hit the observation deck. Would you like to see how that feels?"

Not giving Kamui time to answer, she half dropped and half threw him. Then, she jumped after him. Her body glowed, and that glow stretched out into a serpent-like shape. The light vanished and a white dragon (like Haku in Spirited Away...what? you've never seen him?! Well...go look for his dragon form!!! Or...just imagine her as the dragons in the manga) came chasing after him. It passed him, and Kamui felt his hand close around one of the horns behind its ears.

Panoru was a dragon...no...she was THE Dragon of Heaven...

She was the Dragon that surpassed God's power.

She landed softly on top of the observation deck and put Kamui down. Then, in a whirl of light and wind, she returned to her human form. She grinned in a way that resembled more of Sorata than of a girl who had just dropped Kamui and then turned into a dragon to save him. Panoru was a strange one, that she was.

"Kamui, I was sent to protect you, and that's what I intend to do."

9838383893298349834983984928328666

Anthy: Kinda short...

Anshi: review. Or she'll fling the biting cat at you.


	2. Dragon of Earth Appears

Eye of the Dragon

Due to the recent strings of my fics being deleted because of our (me and Anshi) little intros...this fic will have no intro. is out of control...like a plague or a war or the Catholic Church...if you have gotten Sakura Black's petition...sign it...then we can keep posting our intros...

Anthy

(sorry about the church thing...I'm just really ticked because a girl [who has a medical condition that will not allow her to digest wheat] had her first communion declared invalid because her wafer thingy did not contain wheat. And the fact that pedophiliac priests are simply relocated. I myself am Neo-Pagan...and damn proud of it.)

(Again...I'm sorry if I offended anyone...)

Notes: I only own myself, my yamis (Bastet and Anshi) an X wallscroll that Lina got for me (waves to Lina) and what's left of my account...

(note that "sanity" and "soul" were not on that list)

Another note: to whoever the hell left me the review that implied that Panoru was a MS, you are sadly mistaken. She is not human, but simply takes a human shape. Inside she is a dragon with the only intention to protect Kamui. And...Anshi and I ENJOY messing with storylines...but PFM and I are better at playing with YGO storylines (like...the secret Doom base in Wisconsin!)

0932-0342-094343903420934290834289

Eye of the Dragon

A Dragon of Earth Emerges; Truth Exposed

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

While Kamui was speaking with Panoru after she had dropped him, Fuma of the Dragons of Earth was met with a strange visitor.

Unlike Panoru, with long black hair, she had short gray hair. She had red eyes and dark skin. She also wore a white shirt and an inverted pentagram necklace framed by a dragon. She was the Dragon of Earth, the "twin star" for Panoru.

And her name was Ikari.

Panoru had felt the energy from Ikari, and knew she was here. She was sitting next to Kamui, with his head resting on her shoulder. He could have been asleep, but her senses told her otherwise. Panoru knew that she would fight the Dragon of Earth, because that dragon was created to kill the "Kamui of Heaven". She wasn't even sure if she could win, but she would try her best.

"I'll try my hardest Kamui, I'll make sure that no harm comes to you." Panoru said. Kamui looked up at her, not moving from his spot. (CHIBI MOMENT!!)

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything will work out in the end." Panoru said.

"Okay...?"

"And if you see Fuma, run very fast in the opposite direction, or whistle." (Anthy: Fuma = creepy scary rapist man.)

Kamui didn't see Fuma the next day, or even in the net week. There was nothing to even make him suspect that there would be two dragons fighting. Panoru kept a very watchful eye on him, and made sure that he was rarely alone. She followed him from above, on the rooftops with the help of a certain Sumeragi. Subaru suspected, but said nothing.

Kamui ran into Ikari on a cold Friday morning. He had no knowledge that it was her, but she knew him.

"Well...to think that I was on my way to kill you and yet you're right here." She said.

Kamui took a few steps back before hearing the screeching sound of a spirit shield being set up around him. Ikari became twisted and distorted as she reverted to her dragon form. Instead of being white and blue like Panoru, she was a dragon of black and red. Ikari jumped at Kamui, but was met in the air by said certain white and blue dragon.

"Subaru, either help or get Kamui a safe distance away from the two of us...but stay in the shield!" Panoru shouted before driving her fangs into the Dragon of Earth.

There was a spray of blood and a scream from both dragons as they separated to shout at each other. Kamui and Subaru stopped dead and turned to watch/listen.

"You...Panoru...the Dragon of Heaven...why have you come to my realm? Dragons are forbidden to leave the stars." Ikari asked before charging at Panoru. The two exchanged blows and separated again.

"You...Ikari...the Dragon of Earth...why do you wish to destroy the Kamui of Heaven? Have you become so tainted by the cries of earth that you have lost all hope?" Panoru shouted, again, the two exchanging blows and separating.

"I was given strict orders by Kamui of Earth to destroy the Kamui of Heaven. Earth cries for a revolution! Now answer my question! Have you disobeyed even God?!"

"I was sent by two angels who were very close to Kamui Shiro. They opened the gates and told me to protect him with everything I have. I know that if I return, God will punish me severely, and if I die I can never return. But I left anyways."

There were two great roars, the high shrieking cry of Panoru and the deep shuddering growl of Ikari, and the two dragons jumped at each other in a great clash of lighting. Kamui watched with wide eyes at what he had just heard. Panoru was not sent by God, she had disobeyed and came because she had hope. And the angels that had sent her...they had to be...

"Mother...and Kotori..." Kamui whispered to himself. He would ask later.

The two roars were heard again and the dragons were snaked around each other, clawing and biting each other. There was blood everywhere. Panoru drove her head down and closed her jaws around Ikari's neck. Ikari shrieked and called her mercy, but Panoru would not give until she saw fit. There was more blood as the dragon separated and glared at each other. Ikari reverted to her human form.

"This is not over yet Panoru! I will kill you."

"It's you who'll be killed." Panoru flew to the top of the building, next to Kamui and Subaru. She was bleeding profusely, and the two boys watched her revert to her human form. Then they watched in disgust as her skin stretched grotesquely over her wounds to heal them. Subaru lowered the shield.

"Yes Kamui, I was sent to protect you by Kotori and Tohru." Panoru said nothing more before flying off in another direction. Kamui tried to follow her but Subaru held him back.

"She has said all she needs. She is doing this out of personal reasons. Kamui, she is deeper. That other dragon is out to kill you. I believe that Fuma had made that her only mission."

"But...how can I do any of this with so many people depending on me? It's like everyone wants me to save the earth...but how can I?"

"Kamui..."

"Tell me Subaru, how can I save the earth if I can't even protect myself?"

023-0342-04320—0234990234

Ta dah...some stuff revealed. And blood! Wahoo! Anyways...I needs ideas...help me...review...or email me...mew...


	3. Missing Dragon

Eye of the Dragon

We're back and we have a fiery vengeance.

/But first...Christ Chex.../

Anyone else ever have an urge to take a bowl of those little wafer thingys that you get at communion and pour milk on them and then eat them for breakfast? You know...like...

Christ Chex! Start your day the holy way

Or

Christ Chex, a miracle in a bowl

See?? I need help.

/LOL/

04303240923902340982092

Eye of the Dragon

Panoru against Fuma: a Missing Dragon

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_The night is falling_

_We have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across the distant shore_

Panoru, having successfully recovered mentally from the fight with Ikari, decided to go speak with Sorata, or Subaru. She went flying, in her human form as to not arouse suspicion. She had dealt with police before, on her first trip to earth. That did not turn out well. But that was the past and this was the now. The future was at stake here.

Instead if Subaru or Sorata, she found Yuzuriha Nekoi and Inuki.

After formal introductions, the ever pressing issue of Kamui and the end of the world came up. As did the question of Panoru's role.

"Well, there's got to be another reason why you're here." Yuzuriha said.

"................................" Panoru didn't answer. She stared at the ground with hollow eyes. Inuki looked up at her.

"Well...I came to find a dragon and here there are two." Panoru and Yuzuriha jumped up to see Fuma and Nataku standing in the sidewalk with a casual look of homicidal intent.

"Yuzuriha, go find Subaru, or Sorata, anyone who's close."

"Right."

Once she was away, Panoru set up her spirit shield and stood glaring at Fuma. She also took note of Nataku by his side, ribbon-like weapon ready like a snare. She did not revert to her dragon form, for there was not yet a need to do so. She stood her ground, with no intentions to move or be moved.

"Tell me dragon, what is your wish?" Fuma asked, taking a few steps forwards.

"What do you care? I am the only one who can grant it!"

Panoru jumped at Fuma, balls of raw power forming in her hands. Fuma rose to meet her, confident in his skills. Panoru fired at Fuma, one shot missing and the other breaking his shield and sending him crashing to the ground. Panoru dove at him, fingernails protruding from her hands like claws. She cut an "X" across Fuma's chest, and the feeling of blood in her hand began to wake her.

Her eyes glazed over, like they are as a dragon. Her teeth became sharp and her ears became that of her true form. Two horns burst from her hair and her power increased. She was an instant away from becoming a dragon.

"So this is your hybrid form." Fuma said. Panoru let go, and her true dragon form went snaking towards him with intent to kill.

But Nataku was there. His ribbon-snare caught the dragon with such force that she reverted back to her human shell. Unable to move, Fuma took full advantage of the situation. He readied his hand like a spear, and drove it through her right shoulder. In her weak human form, Panoru was unable to cope. She fell back, and her shield began to deteriorate.

"Bring her back with us, without their dragon they will be confused and open to attack." Fuma said. Nataku scooped up Panoru and jumped away.

Yuzuriha had found Subaru, and they saw the shield deteriorate as they were returning. They searched the whole area, and found little clues to hint where she was. But Subaru had a theory. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that she had been kidnapped.

There was no proof to reassure him of this though.

0-320-390409239-34349342-

Short...yes I know...but it currently needs this little cliffie.


	4. The Dream World

Eye of the Dragon

(sitting at a desk looking slightly professional)

Well...I have received several little "complaints" from a Mr. K. Fraser about Panoru. And I am here to answer them. I have been under fire from Mr. Fraser for quite a while. No really, look at his reviews. I (fortunately) have Leviathan Mail and 50 Spell Defense, so I've been okay. I actually hold him in some sort of respect because of the fact that he actually has an identity and doesn't cower behind an anonymous name. But I am disgusted because he will not e-mail me directly. Oh well. Here are the answers to a few of his questions...the rest will be explained in the chapter. Anshi will take over.

/Okay. If you have read vol. nine of the manga, you would see that Subaru hugged Kamui, then Kamui hugged him, then he LET Sorata hug him. Kamui barely knew Subaru, and yet he hugged him./

And the notes...The notes in the little random places actually help. Until you said something, no one complained and they thought that the little jokes I slip in here and there were nice.

I also wonder if you only read fics to just nit-pick them and mutter about how incorrect they are. I am entitled to warp this storyline as much as I want. Now...if you have any further complaints, send it to my e-mail: 

Now...without further ado...here's the fic for those who read to enjoy.

9312-239342342234

Eye of the Dragon

The Dream Realm

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Panoru came to after what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of minutes. She was in a dark room, a cold dark room. She was naked, and there was a collar with a long silver chain around her neck and handcuffs around her wrists. She looked around and listened for any for of life. She was unsure of where she was, and her head throbbed. Not wanted to think anymore, she closed her eyes and fell into sleep...

...into Kakyo's realm...

Kakyo was sitting, not staring at Panoru but showing little interest in the fact that she was naked in the dream world. Panoru glided over to him, free from her bondage of the physical world, and sat down in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Panoru. You're Kakyo...right?" Kakyo nodded.

"Ikari tells us that you are a dragon like her. But you are different. You are not made to kill." Panoru sighed.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to be here. I disobeyed God." Panoru looked at her hands, in order to hide her eyes. Kakyo reached out and placed one hand on her head, (in classic anime fashion!).

"But you are. You are stronger than God. He can never punish you."

"_You're wrong_!!" Panoru's head snapped forwards, revealing human tears in her eyes. Kakyo jumped, pulling his hand back. Panoru returned to stare at her hands, tears dripping onto her hands.

"Dragons are only made to think that they're stronger than God, but there is a weakness. They are bound to him, they can only do his will, unless the have their own little revelation. Then they become weaker, and they are forced to serve the angels, the goddesses, the Seraphim and some even get to serve the Archangels Anshenmei and Seraphiroen. If a dragon disobeys God, then they are sealed away in the Red Sanctuary, forced to live out the next ten years in their own Purgatory of Roses. When they're released, they are no stronger than the goddesses." Panoru began to cry, no sob, but tears streamed in rivers from her eyes.

"Did you come to Earth before?" Kakyo asked. Panoru leaned against Kakyo, as if she found some comfort in telling him this.

"I was six when I came." Kakyo watched as the 'dream' appeared before them.

It was under a blooming Sakura tree, and an egg-shaped glow formed, opening into a younger form of Panoru. She wore flowing white robes, and her eyes were bright and full of fear. Her dragon ears popped up, where he human ears were. She listened, hearing footsteps, before she dashed up the tree. The thoughts of this dream echoed around Kakyo and the modern-day Panoru.

'Why am I here?'

'Why did God send me?'

'How am I supposed to find Kamui?'

A figure walked in, under the tree. Kakyo was surprised, but he didn't show it. The figure seemed to be a younger (and cuter!) Seishiro. He looked up into the tree. There was an "eep" sound and the smaller Panoru fell towards the ground. Seishiro caught her.

But then, that vision ended.

"You were sent to find Kamui?" Kakyo asked.

"Yes. I was supposed to kill them both. But I didn't. Seishiro...he told no one about me, but called me Ryu-Chan once. So I called him Uncle Seishiro. He didn't mind. I had my revelation there. I realized. I was not stronger than God, but if anyone could read auras, they would think that I was stronger than God. I realized that it was easier to tell them that I was stronger."

Kakyo was silent. He listened to Panoru tell everything. She had fought, she had killed. She was here to repent for her sins.

"Well...now that you and Ikari are here, is there any need for the Seven Seals? Or the Angels?"

"Yes. There is a need. The dragons are not made to fight each other. They are to only follow any orders that their respective Kamuis tell them, but it cannot harm them. If Kamui told me to kill your Kamui, I couldn't because then there would be not battle. Ikari is supposed to be bound by the same laws, so it was slightly puzzling when she wanted to kill Kamui."

"So...your jobs are to follow practically any order that your Kamuis give?"

"Yeah. But it seems that my only order is to protect. I really don't care. I want to protect him, even if it means slaying another dragon."

"One more question, why did you appear in modern clothing?"

"I saw it on one of the wandering souls that got lost in heaven. I liked it and decided to copy it if I ever left heaven again."

Panoru woke, feeling much better but still feeling bad. She had now made up her mind, she was going to protect Kamui. Her life didn't matter anymore, she was just going to protect Kamui with everything she had. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Just as Fuma and Nataku entered the room, they saw a white dragon tail vanish through a hole in the ceiling.

093243249-324-0342-

There. Not the best of endings but it's like three AM and I can't think of anything else to write. Hope you all like it!


End file.
